Submissive God
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo, the fire god falls in love with a Human named Grimmjow. Ichigo's twin, Shiro the ice god decides to make his brother happy, regardless of the laws against it. Main-GrimmIchi Side-ShiroGin Yaoi, possibly Mpreg...probably some Twincest at some point
1. Prologue

"Oi people…watch this" Shiro chirped.

He turned, falling backwards, off a bridge. Many people gasped, rushing to the side of the bridge. Grimmjow and his group didn't really care about a guy who decided to take a dip. Grimmjow noticed an orangette break from the crowd, going to the other side of the bridge. "Shiro…do you have scare the mortals shitless?" he asked.

"Says you…you blew up a building" a voice laughed.

"Screw you…that was an accident" Ichigo growled.

"I will screw you later my little aibou" the voice continued.

Then Shiro popped his head up, golden eyes glittering with amusement. His arms were laying on the railing of the bridge with his head rested on them. The orange haired teen smirked. He took the others hand like he was going to pull him up. "Drown bastard" he snarled, shoving the albino off from him and too far for him to reach the bridge.

Shiro grinned. His arm turned to ice, stretching and grabbing the orangette's shirt. "You can come with me Aibou" he purred. Both fell to the deep, dangerous waters below.

The newspapers simply called said it was a teen killing himself and his brother trying to save him. "Stupid mortals. They can't see the truth. They feel comfort in lies. Regardless, of the average mortals, some mortals see the truth; they don't lie to themselves about such things. They know. They are the ones who can live forever. Because they are those the gods choose to do so. The problem is most of these unaverage mortals would end up dead anyway. Knowledge can lead to insanity. Bring on the fucking knowledge then."

"Who are you talking to?" Ichigo growled at his albino brother.

"Just ranting about mortals" Shiro grinned.

"Did you read that article about our death or something?" Ichigo asked.

"You know me so well" Shiro crackled, kissing his little brother's cheek.

"So what bought out that last part about the seers?" Ichigo asked.

"There was a group who saw exactly what we see"

"How do you know"

"There was no surprise in their eyes as they watched us…but they knew we weren't human" Shiro grinned.

"Weird I guess" Ichigo shrugged.

He felt freezing, which was very odd since he was the fire god, pure fire burned his body, keeping him impossibly warm. Shiro smirked, pulling Ichigo on to his lap. "You know who I am speaking of and you like him…" Shiro teased.

Ichigo's cheeks turned pink. "I don't know what you are talking about" Ichigo growled.

"For the reasons a human's body heats up, yours cools down…we both know this" Shiro teased. Ichigo opened his mouth to counter. "Love isn't a bad thing…lust an't either…I will push you towards him" Shiro purred.

"He was a human" Ichigo almost growled.

"So?"

"I can't have human mates" Ichigo muttered.

"Why is that?"

"A god can't submit to a human" Ichigo responded.

**I know…I need to stop making new stories but I am bored and can't seem to sit down and work on what I want to…so don't complain…please and thank you**

**Oh this should be some fun xD**


	2. Chapter 1: Fucked

"Two more Sex Kittens" Shiro asked.

The bartender nodded with a smirk.

Ichigo yawned, snuggling his head under Shiro's chin. "Shi-Nii…I am tired…I don't need any more drinks" Ichigo moaned.

"Tired?" Shiro responded, nuzzling his brother's neck.

"I will melt you Shiro" Ichigo growled.

"You melt me already have…many times" Shiro purred.

Ichigo's body froze when he felt a probing at his ass. He immediately slipped off his twin's lap, blushing furiously. "You are NOT fucking me tonight" Ichigo growled, goose bumps prickling his skin.

"Someone is going to have to…" Shiro started, pulling Ichigo back onto his lap.

Ichigo squeaked, kneeing the albino in the gut. Then he slipped away again, this time rushing away, towards the exit. Shiro smiled through the pain of his stomach. Ichigo didn't and probably wouldn't see the blue haired human till he got too close to escape. And Ichigo was a bit too drunk and drugged to say no. Shiro had to grin as he rolled a small bottle between the bar and his fingers. Their uncle made a strong drug. "Here are your drinks" the bartender stated, snapping Shiro from his thoughts.

Shiro took them. "Thank you" Shiro replied.

"Your brother's a cutie…might want to keep him close or he might get fucked…literally" the bartender added.

Shiro crackled. "At the moment, that's the point"

The bartender raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Ichigo was almost to the exit when he walked into a chest. He fell backwards when a pair of arms caught him, pulling him back to his feet. Ichigo's body grew even colder. He looked up to thank the other, but stopped when he saw the other's face. Wild, sexy, almost bed headed cotton candy blue hair spiked and shaken into a perfect mess with a few strands hanging over his faultless face. Deep, piercing, sinful eyes, not an atom seemed to be the same blue of the cat-like eyes that held a predator look for the prey caught in his arms. At the corners of the eyes were aqua panther like markings, only adding the predatory look. Below the eyes was a sharp nose, an angular chin, and a feral grin showing the many sharp, not teeth, but fangs that only chilled Ichigo, making him long for hard, rough sex. The taller male, probably 6'3 was dressed in an unbuttoned white, long sleeved shirt with second skin tight blue jeans and light orange vans compared to Ichigo's 5'9 in a tight red shirt, black slacks, and deep brown knee high boots. The orangette was thankful for the unbutton shirt the other wore, just so the rock hard abs, carved like a statue of a greek god showed. It also illustrated a pinkish scar that was nothing less than hot to Ichigo. Ichigo's body was freezing, colder than he had ever felt before. Ichigo knew he was blushing, and he knew he was horny. He wanted this man. He wanted this man inside him. He wanted to be screaming this man's name. He wanted so much, but was breaking the law, possibly losing everything worth just one session with this man, this man with the image of a sex god. At the moment, it seemed worth it. "Oi!" a voice snapped Ichigo from his thoughts.

A sinful voice, rough yet smooth, almost like velvet. "He seems to have spaced…fuck 'im before he comes back" another voice laughed, this one making Ichigo think of his perverted twin.

"Grimmjow…he may be ill, you can feel how cold he is correct?" another, more monotone voice stated.

Ichigo shook his head. "Ummm, thanks for not letting me fall" he muttered, trying to pull himself away from the iron grip of the mortal. Ichigo was surprised, a mortal this strong. He dropped his eyes, the look in those eyes froze Ichigo's heart. "Umm could you release me?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo was released. "Got a name Kid?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo replied on instinct.

"Grimmjow" the taller smirked, earning a shy blush from the orangette.

Unexpectedly, a few squeaks and screams were heard from near the bar. Ichigo could feel the heat of lust growing rapidly and the smell of sex entering his nose. Ichigo whipped around, rushing back to the bar. Grimmjow and his friends, though missing someone in his group rushed after the god. Ichigo stopped, eye twitching slightly when he saw his brother on top of another male. The silver haired male with slit eyes was bend over the bar with Shiro grinning on top of him. "Seems Gin left while we weren't looking" Ulquiorra stated.

"Shiro…I know you are horny but it is REALLY needed to just grab a random guy and fuck him" Ichigo asked.

Shiro glanced at his younger twin. "Just go get laid…or you can stay and watch, it's like live porn" Shiro chirped before turning his attention to the wiggling male under him, pressing his lips to the others.

"I have to agree, and I can do an excellent job" a horny, drunken male purred, grabbing Ichigo's chin.

Ichigo smirked. "I an't looking for a fuck…so screw off" Ichigo hissed, kneeing the drunk in the stomach before kicking him in the chest, making the other fly in a wall.

Then with a slight flip of his hair, Ichigo walked off like a bitchy diva. Grimmjow was now hard. He loved a feisty bitch. And the fire in those brown eyes, with the sunset orange hair, feisty as hell. He would make that male his, regardless of anyone or anything.

Ichigo woke up. His body was warm now. He tried to remember last night before giving up and turning over in the arms that held him. He blinked, realizing the arms were very warm and the skin was tanned, not pale. Ichigo squeaked, falling out of the arms and to the floor. He saw a blue haired male, Grimmjow sit up, blinking at Ichigo. His hair was still a perfect mess. Ichigo blushed right before Grimmjow yanked him back to the bed. Ichigo squeaked, quickly realizing he and Grimmjow were both naked. "L-let go of me" Ichigo hissed.

"No…I'm sleeping, and you are warm so shut up and go back to sleep kitten" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo was about to kick the other man when he remembered a faint, but important detail from last night.

_Ichigo leaned his head up to Grimmjow's ear, still panting as the other nailed him repeatively. "G-grimm…mark me, show me who I belong to…fuck me as hard as you can" Ichigo panted before gasping, his body flopping back to the sheets. He felt a sharp bite to his shoulder, blood pooling at the wound and being lapped up hungrily by the bluenette. "Good god…HARDER…fuck me harder, bite me harder, make me your putty…make me SCREA-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ichigo called._

Ichigo's face lit up, body cooling slightly. Good god. He got fucked. He submitted to a human. Damn Shiro. He got Ichigo drunk. Now Ichigo broke the law. Not only THAT. Now he had a mate, and he was the submissive to a HUMAN.

**Sorry Ichigo xD Shiro and I HAD to do it…I personally think I wrote a great description for Grimm…I bet you guys know Shiro's uncle xD and I kinda added a bit of Twincest here…and I totally skipped the actually sex, only giving you a snapshot *laughing***


	3. Chapter 2: Strangers? A Perverted Kid!

Shiro was jolted up at the loud thump and yelling down the hall. He yawned, inching off the bed. Gin, who was still asleep, hung on his shoulders. Shiro rolled his eyes, scooping up the fox like man. He walked to Grimmjow's room. He smirked when he saw Ichigo blushing on the bed, sheets wrapped around his waist and Grimmjow on the floor, scowling at Ichigo. "What the hell was that for?" Grimmjow snapped.

"What did he do?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo whipped around. "SHIRO" Ichigo squeaked. He raced from the bed, hugging his twin's leg. "Make him leave me alone…he's a stranger" Ichigo sniffed.

"He isn't a stranger and… You know his name…besides everyone is a stranger to at some point" Shiro replied.

"We weren't" Ichigo pointed out.

"Okay everyone BUT twins are strangers to everyone at some point" Shiro corrected. Ichigo opened his mouth to argue with that logic. "I an't helping you…go spoon with him or something and don't kick him again or you can stay with aunt and uncle" Shiro added.

Then he turned and walked away, Gin still asleep on his back. Grimmjow picked up Ichigo from the floor who gave a squeak. "PUT ME DOWN" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow ignored his protests. "At least give me some clothes" Ichigo muttered.

Grimmjow sighed, dropping Ichigo on the plushy bed. He got boxers and tossed them to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded in thanks, dressing himself in them. Grimmjow put on his own boxers and got back on the bed. Ichigo squeaked when he was pulled down and to Grimmjow's chest. "Now go back to sleep" Grimmjow commanded. The tone was so dominating Ichigo followed it immediately, against his brain's will. Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo listened. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

Grimmjow woke a few hours later, cold and alone. He sat up, looking around. Ichigo's clothes that had been on the floor were gone. He sighed, sliding from bed. Not bothering to dress anymore then the boxers he already had on, Grimmjow left his room and went to the kitchen. "So where did you learn to cook?"Gin asked, eating.

Shiro was at the stove, making pancakes. "Someone had to figure it out when Ichigo was in a bitchy mood…take-out and leftovers gets old you know" Shiro chuckled.

"Where is Ichigo?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Work" Shiro replied.

"What is he?" Gin asked.

"Teacher…surprising an't it?" Shiro answered.

"What kind?" Gin asked, not missing a beat.

"Preschool" Shiro replied, giving Grimmjow a plate of pancakes.

_Shiro was surprised when he found Ichigo crying in his closet. Shiro picked him up, carrying to his bed. He set him down next to him. Then he hugged the smaller male. "What's 'rong?" Shiro asked._

"_Sometimes I wish I was a girl" Ichigo sniffed._

_Shiro blinked, cocking his head to the side. "Why?" he asked._

"_I am always seeing girls with their boyfriends and kids…and I can't have a kid, I can adopt but I can't actually have a blood related child" Ichigo cried, burrowing his head into Shiro's shoulder. Shiro sat there, comforting his younger twin for a little while, whispering soothing words to him. Suddenly Shiro pushed Ichigo back, so the orangette's back was pressing to the bed. Shiro kissed Ichigo's neck. Ichigo squeaked. "W-what are you doing" he asked, his voice high with shock._

"_You are a god Ichigo…why can't a male god get pregnant?" Shiro purred, nibbling on Ichigo's ear lobe._

"_But what are YOU doing?" Ichigo asked, blushing darker than his namesake._

"_I will make love to you everyday till you get pregnant…so you may have a child" Shiro purred._

"_WHAT?" Ichigo squeaked._

"_You are right King…it's faster if I do it twice a day" Shiro purred._

_Ichigo opened his mouth to argue when a pair of ice cold lips met his. Ichigo gave into his twin's will._

Shiro took Grimmjow and Gin back to his house. When they entered the room a small orange haired child with dark blackish eyes raced to them. He grabbed Shiro's legs. "SHI!" the child squealed.

Shiro smiled, scooping up the child. "Kon…I see you are alive and the house is standing…guess Red can care for you well" Shiro chuckled.

"He's a demon" Renji growled from the doorway to the living room.

"What did he do?" Shiro teased.

"He was practically molesting me" Renji snapped.

Shiro laughed. "You are 21…he's 8…that is hilarious" Shiro laughed.

Renji turned redder than his hair. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT…I AM NOT A FUCKING PEDOPHILE" Renji roared.

Shiro rolled his eyes, walking against Renji. "Whatever Red…probably your fault he has a crush on you anyway…thanks for watching our 'demon' as you put it" Shiro waved a hand.

Renji glared before turning and leaving. "Who are you two?" Kon asked from Shiro's arms.

"Ichi and I's boyfriends…you can probably figure out which is which" Shiro replied, going into the living room.

Grimmjow and Gin followed. "Who are you?" Grimmjow asked.

Shiro dropped Kon on the couch who rolled so he faced the visitors. "Kon…Ichigo's son" Kon chirped.

**I had to add Kon…and I do feel bad for Renji xD Sorry Red**

**Ichigo will be back soon…he had work and the stuff in the italics is a flashback…probably like 9 or 10 years ago…and the twincest will be more in flashbacks I have decided**

**Now I am going to say this simply…I am a student…so I have school and I have homework…so that is one reason why my work takes a while to write out**


	4. Chapter 3: Crazy House? Enter Hel!

Grimmjow, Gin, Shiro, and Kon had lunch, and were now watching random, bloody, sexually shows on the TV. Grimmjow and Gin were surprised that Shiro let Kon, an 8 year old watch these shows. "So who all lives here?" Gin asked.

"Me, Ichi, Kon, and our pets" Shiro replied with a grin.

Suddenly an ashy white and red blur raced by. "That was one of our pets…c'mon it mean Ichi is home" Shiro chirped.

Downstairs the group stared at Ichigo who was on the floor, being licked to death by an ashy white dog with red ears. A blonde male stood next to him, trying not to laugh. "Shinji" Kon squealed, rushing over to the blonde.

Kon was scooped up by Shinji. "Hey Kon" he grinned, kissing the boy's forehead.

Shiro finally took pity on his brother. "Hel" he called.

The dog got off of Ichigo and raced over to his master. Ichigo sat up, growling. Kon and Shinji laughed. "I thought we agreed, if you can't train him he can't stay" Ichigo snapped.

"He's trained…he just likes ya" Shiro teased.

Ichigo got up and suddenly froze when he saw Grimmjow, literally. His body was freezing as he stared at the bluenette for a moment. "I will assume the blue haired one is Ichi's boyfriend" Shinji chuckled.

"He's not my boyfriend" Ichigo snapped.

"…You should have waited a few seconds…that just proves he is and you totally like him" Shinji teased.

Ichigo blushed furiously. "So you staying for a bit or just dropping Ichi off?" Shiro asked with a smirk.

"Dropping him off…got work tonight…and oh Urahara has what you ordered in" Shinji replied, setting Kon down.

Kon pouted. Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo who appeared to be zoned out. Grimmjow gently lifted his chin, pressing his warm lips to Ichigo's colder ones. Ichigo immediately started to kiss back, almost desperately. Grimmjow smirked into the kiss. Ichigo opened his mouth before Grimmjow even asked. Grimmjow slipped his tongue in, exploring and marking the cavern. Ichigo purred into the kiss. Grimmjow broke the kiss to look at Ichigo. Ichigo was flushed, staring at Grimmjow through half lidded eyes. Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo had really enjoyed the kiss. Then Kon giggled. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at him. Ichigo's face of embarrassment while Grimmjow was just happy as shown with his grin. "Mommy's boyfriend really makes mommy happy…so I like him now" Kon chirped.

Grimmjow blinked. "Mommy? I have seen him and he isn't a mommy" he thought. Ichigo's blush darken. Shiro and Gin had disappeared. Probably for sex. Again. "Mommy?" Grimmjow asked.

"Mommy is a submissive so he is a mommy" Kon replied. Then Kon went to Hel and climbed on the dog's back. "I am gonna go ride Hel around the yard" he stated before Hel raced away with him.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Then he looked at his blushing uke. Ichigo was blushing, eyes down, his skin freezing. "You okay?" Grimmjow asked.

"…F-fine" Ichigo stated.

Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's head up. Ichigo looked like he was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

"…Nothing…I am fine" Ichigo stated. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into a hug. Ichigo lay his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and cried. Grimmjow held him, wondering what happened.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow repeated.

"I have a kid" Ichigo sniffed.

"And?" Grimmjow asked.

"…you are fine with that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't see why I wouldn't be…he's a good kid" Grimmjow replied.

"My boyfriend didn't really like him…" Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow held Ichigo closer and Ichigo smiled against his shoulder.

Shiro went searching for Ichigo after dinner. Ichigo had made dinner and then disappeared. No one could find him. But Shiro knew exactly where his twin went. The same place he always went when he was upset. He went up to his room, opening his closet door. There partially hid by the clothes was Ichigo. The same position as he had when he told Shiro he wanted a child. He was crying. The same face as he had when he told Shiro he wanted a child. Shiro kneeled down, closing the door behind him. He crawled over to his brother and pulled him on his lap. "What's wrong?" Shiro asked softly.

Ichigo sniffed, nuzzling his head under Shiro's chin. "…I think…I t-think I'm…" Ichigo whimpered. Shiro started to rake his fingers through Ichigo's hair in a gentle and soothing manner to calm his brother. "P-pr-pregnant" Ichigo spit out.

"That's great" Shiro smiled.

"No it's not…I think it might be Grimmjow's" Ichigo cried.

Shiro pulled Ichigo closer. "Why would you think that? You slept with him once, yesterday. You couldn't have gotten pregnant, at least with you being able to tell that fast" Shiro tried to soothe.

"It's Grimmjow…I know it is" Ichigo sniffed, burying his head in his brother's chest.

"…You like him don't you" Shiro asked.

"Yeah…but…I broke the law" Ichigo started.

"Is it worth it?" Shiro asked.

"W-what?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Is it worth it?" Shiro asked.

"…Yeah" Ichigo nodded.

"Then don't worry…I am on your side. Urahara is too. Yoruichi. Hel. Kon. Shinji. Renji. Rukia. Grimmjow will be there for you. Gin will probably be somewhat helpful if we ask" Shiro replied, pressing his lips to Ichigo's forehead.

"Thanks Shiro" Ichigo muttered.

**Sorry I didn't update before...sidetracked. So who can guess Ichi's exboyfriend? If you guess Shiro I will kill you...and this story I am supporting UraShin so shut it non-believers...thank you ^^ REVIEW or DIE**


	5. Chapter 4: Crazy Candy Shop part 1

"FUCKING! GET THE FUCK OFF MY FACE" Shinji yelled. Ichigo rushed over and pulled the small blue cat off of Shinji's face.

"Shinji…I pity you, losing a battle to a cat" Shiro snorted.

"Shut it" Shinji snapped, getting up.

The blue cat in Ichigo's arms purred and snuggled up to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and cooed it.

"Where are your boyfriends?" Shinji asked.

"Dropped them off at their apartment" Shiro replied.

"Did you at least leave contact information?" Shinji asked.

"Yes" Shiro sighed.

"Good" Shinji stated. "I will go get Urahara" he added, leaving the room.

Ichigo was sitting on the floor, playing with the cat in his arms. "I will assume we are taking Pantera home again?" Shiro asked.

"Yes" Ichigo nodded.

Shinji came back, a blonde male with a green and white striped hat that shaded his eyes from sight. "Ichigo, Shiro, my favoritve niece and nephew" the older blonde chirped.

"Hey uncle" Ichigo waved, playing with Pantera.

Shiro took Pantera and then forced the younger twin stand up. "Go get checked…c'mon" Shiro demanded.

Ichigo went to Urahara and followed him back to the check-up room. Shiro smirked and set the cat down. "How's the hook-up going?" Shinji asked.

"Ichigo really likes Grimm…I think this one's gonna stick" Shiro replied.

"…So what's the plan to make sure he can stay with Ichi" Shinji asked.

"Yoruichi"

"How will she help?" Shinji asked.

Pantera looked extremely happy at the mention of his mother. Well she was goddess of cats so all cats, of any kind were her children. "She will do anything for her 'niece' so" Shiro grinned.

"Oh…good things gods tend to be dense" Shinji laughed.

Shiro playfully punched the other. "Me and Ichi an't" he pouted.

"You are" Shinji stuck his tongue out.

Shiro gave him an 'you didn't just say that to ME' face. Shinji rolled his eyes. Suddenly the door to the small shop flew open. A black haired midget raced in. "RENJI AND NII-SAN ARE GOING MARRIED" she squealed.

"Cool…welcome to the family midget" Shiro snorted.

"Can you explain how Renji is a part of your family again" Shinji asked.

"Simple…Urahara fucked a chick…she got pregnant…out came a red haired baby who grew to the guy we know as Renji" Shiro snorted.

"Incest really runs in the family…doesn't it" Shinji asked.

"Kon was just playing…and he's adopted" Shiro sighed.

"Shiro…where's Ichi…he's always with you" Rukia asked.

"Upstairs…why?" Shiro asked.

"Renji and Byakuya want him to be bridesmaids with me at the wedding" Rukia chirped.

"You can asked him after Urahara finishes checking him…after possible comforting too" Shiro replied.

"…What is happening?" Rukia asked.

"Ichi might be pregnant with Grimmjow, the human he's dating's child" Shinji answered.

Rukia squealed. "This is like a romance novel" she sniffed happily.

"…Does Byakuya know you are reading those still?" Shinji asked.

"He doesn't need to" Rukia growled.

Suddenly Ichigo came back into the room, he looked pale and ready to cry. He went and leaned against a wall, groaning. Shiro, Rukia, and Shinji were instantly at his side, comforting him. "Positive…I am really pregnant" Ichigo whimpered.

After about an hour of comforting Shiro took Ichigo to another room. The oranget was laying on the couch, asleep with Pantera curled up next to his stomach. He was in charge of watching the young god while Shiro made lunch and Shinji watched the store. Urahara had to go out again.

Rukia heard some noise. It was coming from Ichigo's pocket. The oranget groaned, covering his ears with a pillow. Rukia dug the phone from Ichigo's pocket. Unknown caller. She frowned but answered it anywhere. "Hello?" she chirped, going to sit across the room so not to disturb Ichigo.

"…That fucking bastard gave me the wrong number" a voice snarled, not talking into the phone.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Rukia asked, his tone curious but polite.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" the voice replied.

"This is his phone, but he's asleep so I answered it for him" Rukia explained.

"And you are?" the other growled, impatiently.

"Rukia, Ichigo's friend…and I can take a guess, you are Grimmjow, Ichigo's new boyfriend" Rukia giggled.

"Correct…wake up Ichi, I need to talk to him" Grimmjow demanded.

"Not happening, if you wanna talk to him then come to Urahara's. I will text you the address" Rukia replied.

"What?" Grimmjow exclaimed.

Rukia quickly typed the address and sent it. "Oh and bring Gin, Shiro would complain if he didn't get his boy toy…bye" Rukia chirped and hung up.

**Of course Rukia is here xD and yes this has it ByaRen too xP**

**Grimmjow-Will you explain it all next chapter**

**Ichigo-...*still pouting* Pregnant AGAIN**

**Me-Maybe and yup ^^**

**Gin-Why am I the boy toy**

**Me-You are dating Shiro...everyone but Ichi is a boy toy to him**

**Yoruichi-When do I come in**

**Me-Soon**

**Shiro-And _him_?**

**Me-Probably same chapter as Yoruichi...maybe the next**

**Ichigo-You have to have _HIM_ in this story**

**Me-Yup**

**Anyway, REVIEW or no update for you**


	6. Chapter 5: Crazy Candy Shop part 2

Grimmjow and Gin arrived at Urahara's for an odd sight. Shiro was laying flat on his back in the middle of the floor. That itself wasn't too weird, the fact Ichigo was on top of him, kissing him wasn't the odd part either. The odd part was the fact they had an audience. Shiro pushed Ichigo off him. Ichigo looked upset at that. He latched onto Shiro again, his face nuzzling into the older's neck. Shiro sat up. "What the hell is he on?" Shiro growled.

"Remember that drug you wanted me to make so he would be more social and he ended up appearing like a slut?" Urahara asked.

"…If he's on that, you are about to be killed"

"Shiro, we can only cover up so many murders" Rukia sighed.

"It's only murder if I kill him…if he kills himself it isn't" Shiro chuckled.

"…Holding his hand and forcing a knife through his chest counts" Shinji stated.

"Then Ichi better not be on that drug" Shiro snapped.

"He isn't, it's like that drug but it will only affect him if he has affection for that person" Urahara replied.

Shiro didn't look amused. Urahara moved behind Shinji. Shiro snorted, placing a hand on the ground. Suddenly a hand of ice dragged Urahara out from his hiding spot. "For a god of wisdom…you are an idiot" Shiro sneered as the ice hand grew and Urahara got higher and higher.

"Shiro, don't break my boyfriend" Shinji whined.

"He's my uncle…I can break him if I wanna" Shiro hissed.

"Shiro put Urahara down" Rukia sighed.

"No" Shiro snapped.

Ichigo abruptly moved away from Shiro and onto Shinji's lap. "Shi-kun is being mean to uncle again" Ichigo sniffed. He looked like he was about to cry.

Shiro set Urahara down. "Calm down Ichi, I'm sorry" he started.

Ichigo tackled him, forcing the albino's head to the floor as a fire appeared in the oranget's hand. "You really mean it…you are really sorry about trying to hurt Uncle?" Ichigo growled, a smile cross his lips as he grazed Shiro's throat with the fire.

"Yes" Shiro stated.

Ichigo smiled and got up. He giggled loudly. Shinji and Rukia got up and grabbed both of his arms. They dragged him over to their sitting area and forced him to sit. Ichigo seemed to be having a laughter attack. "Ichi…you okay?" Shinji asked.

"FiNe~" Ichigo giggled.

Shinji, Rukia, and Shiro looked to Urahara. "Side-effect" the blonde male sighed.

Ichigo continued to giggle. Then he noticed Grimmjow. "GRIMMY~" he squealed, breaking away from his friends and glomping his boyfriend. He nuzzled the bluenet. "Grimmy Grimmy Grimmy…I have to tell you something…it's SUPER~~~ important" Ichigo chirped.

Grimmjow blinked. "What is it then Ichi" he asked.

"WELL~~…Me and Shi-kun are gods…I'm god of fire and he's god of ice…and I'm pregnant with YOUR~~ child" Ichigo chirped.

"…Is he crazy on whatever drug you gave him?" Grimmjow asked.

"He's telling the truth" Shiro responded as he forced Gin to sit on his lap.

"He is just overly happy on it" Shinji added.

"Besides…I think it's better if he having a giggle fest than sad and crying…he's more prone to anger when he's sad" Rukia added.

"Rukia's a vampire and Uncle is the god of wisdom" Ichigo added with a giggle.

"I see" Grimmjow stated.

The door to the shop flew open again. "DAD WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS" a voice roared. Everyone looked at the red haired male in the doorway.

"What?" Urahara asked.

Renji held up a card. "Yoruichi sent this to me" Renji growled.

"Renji…as much as you hate the family…you HAVE to go" Shiro snickered.

"To what?" Gin asked.

"Family reunion" Shiro replied.

"Which they have every few years" Rukia added.

"Grimmjow…Gin…you two should come too" Urahara chirped, hiding his face behind a fan.

"…At this point, we are trying NOT to scare them shitless" Shiro stated.

"Well that's true I guess…last family reunion, Shiro wanted to break up with his boy toy so he took him with him…Shiro, he still in that mental institute?" Renji asked.

"Yeah" Shiro snorted in humor.

"They are both seers…right? They should be fine" Rukia stated.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at her. "Ichigo will tell you anything when he's drunk" the black haired girl snorted in humor

"True enough midget" Shiro rolled his eyes.

"I think it would be fun to go" Gin chirped.

"Why not" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo made a squealing noise.

**Another chapter...don't ask...it's sorta a filler...next chapter will be more important ^^;**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome 'Home'

Ichigo was silent the whole ride so far. Grimmjow and Gin were stuck in a car with Kon, Ichigo, Shiro, Hel, Pantera, Urahara, and Shinji. Gin and Shiro was making out in the backseat and Kon was trying to make Ichigo laugh. It wasn't working. "Ichigo, you are gonna have to speak sooner or later…I don't understand why you are acting depressed…or are you plotting Kisuke's demise?" Shinji teased.

Ichigo ghosted a smile. "A bit of both actually" he said softly.

Shinji chuckled. "Good…bitchs got to keep everyone on their toes" Shinji chirped with a huge grin.

The car slowed as it pulled up in a gravel filled clearing, surrounded by trees. Seconds after the car stopped moving something landed on the hood of the car, making a rather large dent in the car. Shinji jumped slightly and Urahara sighed. "Yoruichi, get off the car" he stated.

"Aww you are no fun Kisuke" the purple haired woman pouted as she slid off the car.

Ichigo sighed softly, unbuckling and getting out of the car. He was carrying Kon with Hel and Pantera following close behind him. The woman's eyes lit up and she grabbed both of the orangets, pulling them into her large chest for a hug. A rather suffocating one at that. Urahara and Shinji instantly got out of the car and pulled the boys away from the huge chested woman. "Don't kill them Yoruichi" Urahara sighed.

"But it's my niece and his beautiful little boy" Yoruichi whined. Ichigo was gasping for air. Kon was giggling like a mad man.

"Hey aunt Yoruichi" Shiro called, still in the car. Gin was on his lap.

"Shiro…and your new boyfriend…I hope he lasts, he's a cute one" Yoruichi chirped.

"You say that about every one of them" Ichigo blinked.

"Well Shiro always dates the cute ones...but you set the bar so high cuz you are the cutest" Yoruichi purred as she pulled Ichigo into her chest again in a smothering hug. This time Grimmjow was the one to rescue Ichigo. Ichigo buried himself into the bluenet's body.

"Awww and Ichigo has a hot, protective boyfriend" Yoruichi squealed.

Shiro got out of the car, carrying Gin who was trying to wiggle away. "Guess we can head in…or should we wait for the vampires?" Shinji asked.

"I can wait here for them…you guys go in…Kuro should have a table reserved for us" Yoruichi chirped.

"Mkay" Shiro replied and he turned and started to walk towards a large building. Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow and followed his twin. Hel and Pantera followed Ichigo with Urahara and Shinji just behind. Grimmjow blinked and then rushed to catch up with his uke.

The group weaved through the crowd of gods, hybrids, demigods, and other creatures. Shiro in the lead with Ichigo close behind. Grimmjow was surprised when he saw a furious orange haired, black eared Neko snarling at a brown haired, calm male. Ichigo squeaked and hid behind Grimmjow. "Who are those two?" Grimmjow asked.

"The orange haired one is Kuro…the other is Aizen, Ichigo's ex boyfriend and god of beauty and love" Shiro supplied.

Kuro hissed and swiped at Aizen, catching the other's cheek to his delight. Aizen scowled slightly at the Neko and growled something before leaving. Ichigo sighed softly as Grimmjow wrapped an arm around his middle. The oranget buried into his side. Shiro led the way as they walked over to Kuro.

Kuro saw them and his golden eyes lit as he grinned widely. "Hey" he stated, putting his hands in his black jean pockets. He was also wearing a red tank top with the words 'Black Rose' in black with a black rose drawn under it.

"What did Aizen want" Shiro asked seriously.

"Wanted to 'talk' to Ichigo" Kuro replied, his voice steaming with anger.

Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow and went to hug Kuro. Kuro hugged him back, over Ichigo's shoulder looking at Grimmjow with slightly narrowed, untrusting eyes. Ichigo couldn't hear the low growling from Kuro. After Ichigo finished hugging the younger oranget Kon raced over to them, wanting a hug from Kuro as well. "Nii-san, nii-san" Kon called.

Kuro smiled slightly at Kon, picking him up and kissing his forehead while the young boy giggled and wrapped his arms around Kuro's neck. "This is Kuro…Ichigo's other, older adopted son…he lives with Yoruichi at the moment cuz he got kicked out of all the schools in our area" Shiro chuckled.

"I will assume you two are Shiro and Ichigo's boyfriends, Gin and Grimmjow" Kuro stated.

"Yeah" Shiro and Ichigo both nodded.

"Why does he refer to Ichigo by his first name" Gin asked.

"Save an explanation to people…I call him mom at home though" Kuro replied.

"Ah" Gin nodded.

It didn't take too long for Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, and Yoruichi to show up. Everyone was talking to them except for Grimmjow and Kuro. Kuro made the decision to speak his mind to the bluenet. "I will kill you if you hurt my mom …I don't like you and I don't trust you…I know you are going to be just like the others…I know your type and you are never good news…my mom deserves better" Kuro hissed lowly enough that only Grimmjow could hear. "I wouldn't give two shits if you had an '_accident_'..." Kuro added with a dark grin.

**Okay before any of you start typing something like "Kuro you asshole" or "What the hell is that kid's problem" please keep in mind that Kuro is extremetly protective of his family (Shiro, Ichigo, Kon, etc) and he has seen Ichigo's heart be broken many many times so he assumes Grimmjow will be the same way and only out to hurt Ichigo. So please try to be nice to him cuz for now he is still a good guy**

**Kuro-...There is a possible thing that I will be a villian**

**Me- Yeah ^^; Sorry but you could go either way...but at the moment you are still good in my plan**

**Also Kuro wasn't originally a part of my plot but then I thought of a extended story with him in the plot...with Kuro I can write at least an extra chapter or two plus an eilogue and he doesn't even change the original ending that much**

**Also that _he_ and _him _was Aizen...the stupid bastard who broke our Ichi's heart and he never liked Kon but he HATED Kuro with a burning passion cuz Kuro never liked him**

**Anyway Review plz**

**Ps...what do you think Kuro did to get kick out of all these schools xD**


	8. Chapter 7: Fire  Ice  Water

Grimmjow and Gin quickly learned many of the gods and goddesses. Shunsui, god of wine. Unohana, goddess of medicine. Komamura, god of dogs. Kenpachi, god of war. Yamamoto, god of age as well as the head god. Soi-fon, goddess of the hunt. Toshiro, a god and Sode no Shirayuki, a goddess that served under Shiro to help him. Tensa, god of water and self-appointed by Shiro, god of fish. And everyone jokingly called Kuro god of family since he was very protective of his family. Then there was also Ichigo, Shiro, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Aizen who the pair had already met.

Shiro had already made it clear to Grimmjow that the bluenet had to pretend to be a Neko or Grimmjow and Ichigo (and the kid) would be killed. Painfully.

Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Shinji, Yoruichi, Kuro, Kon, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Gin, Shiro, Hel, Pantera, and Tensa were at the table. Shiro was practically molesting Gin and Tensa was murmuring to his fish. Kuro was playing with Kon, Hel, and Pantera but he kept glaring over at Grimmjow. Rukia was trying to take pictures of everyone. Urahara and Shinji were quietly talking to each other, Shinji blushing a bit. Yoruichi was looking for someone to tease. Grimmjow was trying to get Ichigo to speak to him who was promptly ignoring him. The bluenet had mentioned what Kuro had said to him and Ichigo took Kuro's side, telling his boyfriend that Kuro was only being a bit protective and didn't really mean it.

Suddenly Yoruichi started to laugh a bit. Most of the table looked over at her. "What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"I was just thinking…if you mix fire and ice you get water" the cat god laughed, glancing at Tensa. The brown haired god looked up, blinking slightly. Ichigo had gone beet red, gawking at his aunt. Kuro snorted and started to laugh. "That's very true" he choked out between bursts of laughter.

"Careful…Ichi will make flaming kitties if you two keep teasing him…even if that statement is true" Shiro stated, serious till he got to the second part which was teasing.

"Uggg not you too Shiro" Ichigo whined as he lay his head on the table.

Tensa was looking between Yoruichi and Ichigo. Then he smiled slightly. "Mommy!" he chirped as he hugged Ichigo. This sent Yoruichi, Shiro, and Kuro in an explosion of laughter. Everyone else at the table, not including Byakuya, Grimmjow, and Ichigo started to laugh as well.

Ichigo looked taken aback and horrified. "TENSA!" he yelled.

Tensa's smile grew and he giggled softly. "Calm down mom…we are only teasing" Kuro stated as he draped his arms on Ichigo's shoulders and hugged the other. Then he kissed his mom's forehead. Ichigo shoved his son away. Kuro pursed his lips in disappointment. Only seconds later an orange cat with black ears and a black paw hopped onto Ichigo's lap. The cat rubbed its head against Ichigo's stomach in an apologizing manner, making a whimpering noise as it looked up at Ichigo with sad golden eyes.

Ichigo scowled down at the cat. "Kuro, off" Ichigo stated. Kuro placed his two front paws on Ichigo's chest and whimpered again as he made his eyes grow bigger with regret and innocence. "Off" Ichigo said with less force, his anger obviously breaking down. Kuro continued to whimper, his ears laying down flat against his head. Ichigo screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out Kuro's whimpering and pleading eyes. Kuro stretched himself and licked Ichigo's chin. Ichigo sighed, scooping up his son. "I forgive you Kuro…it's okay" Ichigo sighed as he petted his son's head and scratched under his chin. Kuro purred loudly, sending Grimmjow a smug look before he nuzzled his mother.

Shiro chuckled. "Kuro…probably the cutest dominant you will ever meet" he snickered.

"He's absolutely cuter than you Shiro" Yoruichi stated as she stole Kuro from Ichigo's arms. Kuro continued to purr as he settled in Yoruichi's arms. The woman started to pet his head and scratch under his chin like Ichigo had been doing a moment ago. Kuro could glare at Grimmjow perfectly from this position. "He is probably one of the cutest Neko I have ever raised" Yoruichi added with pride.

Kuro snorted softly. He glanced around the room. No one was even giving their table a second glance; this was a pretty normal, for them at least. Then he saw something that made him want to snarl, growl, and hiss. Aizen was walking towards them. Yoruichi must have seen him to because she tightened her grip on Kuro to keep him from attacking the god. "Ichigo" the brown haired male stated.

Ichigo stiffened, his fingers harshly digging into Grimmjow's arm. Kuro snarled and growled. Yoruichi wouldn't let him go; she knew he would attack Aizen without hesitance. Kuro couldn't even return to his more humanoid form because of the way he was being held. He also couldn't said anything to Aizen since Yoruichi never taught him to talk in his cat form, he never needed it since Yoruichi could translate. "H-hello A-aizen" Ichigo stuttered, not looking at the taller male.

"Who is this?" Aizen asked, gesturing at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned to speak to the man. "I happen to be his boyfriend" Grimmjow stated, rather coldly.

Aizen looked a little put off but quickly regained his composure. "Really now?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah" Grimmjow replied.

"You look…human" Aizen stated.

"I'm a Neko actually" Grimmjow responded.

"Really?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah…do you like questioning people with everything they say or is it only me you like to question?" Grimmjow asked.

Aizen didn't get to answer before Shiro interrupted. "Aizen if there isn't any reason for you to be here then scram"

"No need to be rude Shiro" Aizen stated.

"No need to be an ass Aizen" Shiro sneered.

Kuro was still hissing, growling, and snarling at Aizen. Ichigo was trying to clear his throat to speak but so far he wasn't have any luck. Grimmjow had wrapped a protective arm around Ichigo's waist as he tried to calm down the oranget. Aizen watched Grimmjow and Ichigo with slightly narrowed eyes. Then the god simply turned and walked away, much to everyone's surprise.

Yoruichi released Kuro and the Neko raced over to his mother and started to comfort him by rubbing his head against Ichigo's stomach and chest. Ichigo shivered slightly, accepting the warmth and comfort from his boyfriend and his son.

It was getting late but the family reunion droned on with an added fever like some college frat party. The group had broken up, going to chat with other people or drinking or other shit that you did at college frat party like family reunions. Shiro and Gin went to a private room for 'activities'. Urahara, Shinji, and Rukia were watching Kon, Hel, and Pantera, probably failing at getting them to go to sleep though. Renji and Byakuya had disappeared a while ago, probably same thing as Shiro and Gin.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Tensa, and Kuro were hanging around with Yoruichi. Grimmjow had grown to like the perverted and teasing god.

A golden brown dog like male and a black haired woman came up to them. Grimmjow racked his brain till he placed them as Komamura and Soi-fon.

Soi-fon and Yoruichi started to talk, Yoruichi teasing the younger god mercilessly. Komamura was looking at Grimmjow, intensely. "Who are you?" the dog man finally asked.

"Grimmjow…Ichigo's boyfriend" Grimmjow replied.

"You smell like a human" Komamura stated.

"I'm a Neko" Grimmjow declared, his voice holding no trace of him lying.

"You don't smell like one" the god stated.

"And you don't really look like one either" Soi-fon added, narrowing her steel colored eyes suspiciously.

The question was answered from the scared look on Ichigo's face as well a bit of regret and sorrow.

"He's a human" Soi-fon snarled, rather loudly as she scowled and narrowed her

Eyes trained on Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Ichigo, you broke the law…the law that states a god must NEVER submit to a lowly human" Yamamoto boomed.

Ichigo's eyes widen and he gasped. He looked ready to cry. "And he's pregnant with the lowly creature's…child" Soi-fon hissed, glancing at the slightly bumped stomach of Ichigo's. Plus there was a smell coming from that proved he was pregnant as well.

Ichigo closed his eyes and pursed his lips as he tried to not cry. "It was probably an accident" Tensa murmured, dipping his finger in his fish bowl and twirling it slightly.

"Things like this aren't 'accidents' Tensa" Soi-fon stated.

"Maybe this is" Tensa shrugged, dipping his head a bit lower so his hood covered his head more.

Soi-fon glared at the young brown haired god. "It was an accident…one I took advantage…Ichigo was pretty drunk and I used that to my advantage, he had no idea what was happening so he shouldn't be punished for my actions" Grimmjow suddenly stated.

Kuro's eyes widen and he pursed his lips. His option was changed by those words. "Very well…only you will be punished then" Yamamoto stated.

Ichigo wanted to scream and beg for Grimmjow's life. But he couldn't find his voice to do so. Ichigo settled for crying as Kuro pulled his mother close and tried to comfort the distressing oranget.

**A longish chapter**

**I wrote most of this after I upload the last chapter...but it took me a bit to decide how and who would reveal Grimmjow's human ness**

**And in case you are wondering, Kuro's option has changed of Grimmjow. He still doesn't like Grimmjow but he can tell Grimmjow isn't like the others**

**Also I couldn't resist Tensa...he deserves to be in my story, he is almost never in these so I welcomed him...god of water and fish (Shiro appointed him that part) and if you don't get the joke about ice/fire and water...well it is refering to Tensa being Shiro and Ichigo's kid xD he's not though but Yoruichi, Shiro, Kuro, and Tensa couldn't help but tease him with it**

**So plz don't kill me and plz review...feel free to ask questions and try to figure out my plan...I am thinking like 2-3 more chapters and then an eilogue but I don't know yet still working out some details though the basic plan is already laid out**

**I am putting pretty much all my other stories on hold for now, except A Child's Heart cuz they are really short and I already got a few written out (I might update something else but I doubt it) because I know exactly what I am doing here and I want to get it out before I forgot my important details and stuff**

**remember REVIEW...thanks ^^**


	9. Chapter 8: Vent Crawling

Ichigo was laying face down, crying his eyes out. Shiro, Tensa, Kuro, Shinji, Rukia, Pantera, Hel, and Kon were sitting around him, trying to comfort him. Ichigo looked like shit, not sleeping the whole night, simply crying as his family and friends tried to comfort him. "It's gonna be okay" Shinji cooed.

"I wanna die" Ichigo sniffed.

"No you don't" Shiro sighed as he forced Ichigo to sit up.

Ichigo latched on Shiro for comfort, crying harder. Shiro gently ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair, muttering comforting words. "Mommy" Kon whimpered softly as he crawled over and hugged his mommy. "It will be okay…Shiro, nii-san, me and all your friends will help you and Grimm-daddy" Kon stated.

Ichigo smiled against Shiro's neck when he heard the youngest's claim. "Course we will…we are already planning and plotting" Kuro chuckled, teasing and innocently.

Ichigo smiled. He was glad to have his family and friends. He sniffed back the tears, though they were still coming, just slowing down a bit. "Thanks guys" he croaked.

"No problem mom" Kuro chirped.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to stop crying after that. Rukia and Shinji jumped into talking about old memories to keep Ichigo's mind occupied. Tensa and Shiro added little bits every now and again. Hel and Pantera simply were listening and curling around Ichigo for extra comfort. Kon was listening too and also thinking.

Then the little oranget noticed Kuro had gotten up and was heading to the door. Kon almost called out to his brother before he remembered last night's conversation.

_Kuro and Tensa came back to the room where Kon and the others were. Tensa had taken Ichigo to try and get him to sleep and Kon went to Kuro. "What's wrong with mommy? And where's Grimm-daddy?" the 6 year old asked in a panic._

_Kuro looked down at Kon with a regretful expression. Then he kneeled next to the young oranget. "Grimmjow got in trouble…mom's upset about that" he stated._

"_Why?" Kon squeaked, eyes wide._

"_Cuz mom's not supposed to be pregnant with Grimmjow's kid and other stuff" Kuro sighed._

_Kon's eyes started to water and he was instantly whisked onto his older brother's lap. Kuro held Kon for a while, gently licking the crying kid's head. Finally Kon calmed down and he looked up at his brother. "What are they going to do to Grimm-daddy?" Kon asked, sniffing._

"_Nothing…we gonna save him before they get a chance" Kuro responded._

_Kon stared at Kuro. "I wanna help…can I?" Kon begged._

"_Of course you can Kon…help comfort mom and keep me updated" Kuro replied, kissing Kon's temple. "And don't tell anyone about this…it's our secret mission" he added._

Kon smiled slightly. His brother was super nice and strong. Kon wanted to be just like the older.

Kuro walked down the hall, glancing around. No one in sight and no one around in smell. He was in the clear. Kuro got to his work quickly. He unscrewed the screws that held the vent in place. It wasn't that hard. The hard part was rescrewing the screws after he got in the vent. It was too reckless to leave the vent open, even if this was pretty much an abandoned hall. He ended only screwing two, the one on the upper right corner and the one on the lower left corner. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. How he missed the dusty smell of vents. He sighed and started crawling on his elbows and knees, following his nose. Grimmjow had a diverse smell. He smelled like wet pine trees with a hint of minty toothpaste and a faint smell of roses. An oddly nice smell. The smell reminded Kuro of something, someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Kuro suddenly stopped. He had heard a familiar voice arguing. He quietly crawled towards it. He peeked out of the vent he was in. He smirked upon seeing Yoruichi yelling at Yamamoto and a few others, Aizen included. Most of the gods looked scared shitless as the furious woman continued to screech at them. Kuro silently praised the purple haired woman before he quietly crept away, back to looking for Grimmjow's scent.

It took about 15 minutes to locate the scent and actually get to it. Then it took another 10 to unscrew the screws that held the vent to the ceiling. Grimmjow was sitting against a wall, chained by his wrists though the bluenet didn't seem to be in the mood to even try to move. Kuro accidently dropped the vent which made Grimmjow jerk his head up. "Good thing the room's soundproof" Kuro muttered as he shifted and dropped into the room.

Grimmjow looked almost bad as Ichigo did. His eyes were outlined in black from lack of sleep and his eyes were slightly red. Kuro could smell the faint salty scent of tears, but didn't mention to let Grimmjow keep a bit of his manilyness. "What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked, sounding pretty shocked.

"You want me to leave?" Kuro snorted, teasingly.

"No…but I thought you didn't give 2 shits about me?" Grimmjow questioned.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself so my mom doesn't die. And so the kid doesn't die. Any other guy Ichigo has ever dated, with the exception of Shiro would have let Ichigo take the fall and the kid die…that is good enough for me to accept you as my mom's boyfriend…though we will talk about me liking you at a later date cuz so far you are still an asshole, just a nice one" Kuro replied with a snort.

"I will take that as a positive" Grimmjow replied.

Kuro smirked. "Good human" he replied as he walked over. He kneeled down and unlocked the chains using his clawed fingers.

"How are you getting me out of here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Same way I got in" Kuro replied.

"I am much bigger than you…I wouldn't fit in the vent" Grimmjow stated.

Kuro chuckled as he finished undoing the locks. "You wouldn't be bigger for much longer" Kuro grinned as he waved a vital of bubbling green liquid he had taken out of his jean pocket in front of Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow openly paled.

**CLIFFY...so what do you think the potion does? Grimmjow doesn't like his ideas of it but Kuro likes them xD Evil child**

**Also...Kon is so cute "Grimm-daddy" Awwww**

**Second also, I have finished 2 1/2 chapters of this...I am going to finish the last chapter and the eilogue today...massive headache here I come *sighs* anyway, when I update the rest of this will depend on you guys and the number of reviews I get on the chapters, not gonna give you a number though...I will decide that *grins* the earliest I will update this is tomorrow (after school)**

**So plz REVIEW cuz I got a huge headache yetserday writing this story for you guys**

**Thanks**


	10. Chapter 9: Kuro Brings Home A GrimmKitty

Ichigo was currently freaking out because Kuro had disappeared. Shiro and Kon were trying to calm him down when the door opened and Kuro came in, carrying a cat by the scuff its neck. The cat was mostly an ocean blue but it had a white muzzle and the tip of its tail was black as well as both its ears. Both of them were covered in dust. "Hey mom" Kuro started before Ichigo was hugging him. The cat was caught in the hug too and it purred.

"Where did you go?" Ichigo panicked.

"Out of the room" Kuro replied simply as he pulled back from his mother's hug. The cat hissed as it tried to escape his grip.

"Why do you have a cat?" Ichigo added. Kuro ignored the question and looked around the room for Urahara. He quickly found the blonde and crossed the room to him. "Hey…how long do those cat potions last?" Kuro asked.

"Uh a few hours" Urahara blinked. "Why?" he added.

Kuro just chuckled as he set the cat down. "Sorry Grimmy…you have to be a kitty for a bit longer" he teased.

The cat whirled around, arching its back as it hissed at Kuro. "…You turned Grimmjow into a cat" Ichigo squeaked.

"He didn't fit in the vent…so yeah he's a cat now" Kuro responded with a shrug.

Ichigo looked pale. "He's cat" Ichigo stated. The oranget sat down on the bed. "My boyfriend's a cat…" Ichigo stated.

Grimmjow raced over to the bed and onto Ichigo's lap. He tried to speak but all he heard was a loud mew. Kuro snickered. "Grimmy…cats don't talk…sorry" he teased.

Grimmjow scowled and hissed at Kuro. Kuro just grinned and stuck his tongue out at furious cat. "Kuro, be nice" Ichigo scolded as he picked up Grimmjow and hugged his boyfriend. Grimmjow purred and nuzzled his boyfriend back.

Kon clapped his hands. "Mommy and Grimm-daddy are happy" Kon chirped.

When Grimmjow reverted to his normal form, he was naked and on top of Ichigo's lap. They were in the bedroom and alone in it. Ichigo squeaked slightly, covering his eyes. Grimmjow chuckled as he moved so he was hovering over Ichigo. He stole the oranget's lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Ichigo moaned softly. "G-grimmjow…just in case something does happen to one of us…could we uh…errr" Ichigo trailed off.

Grimmjow tilted his head to the side, smirking. "Fuck?" he asked.

Ichigo's blush darkened. "I was going to use a different word…" Ichigo snapped. "show our love for each other by"

"Me shoving my dick up your ass in a loving manner?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo just blushed. Grimmjow grinned and then he stripped Ichigo of all clothes before he went back to kissing his uke. His hands wandered the oranget's body making the shorter groan. Grimmjow released Ichigo's lips and started down the neck, biting, sucking, and licking as he pleased. Then he went to sucking on the pink nipples of his moaning god.

"Grimm" Ichigo whined.

"Hmmm?" Grimmjow purred as he licked down to Ichigo's navel with small little love bites.

"Skip the foreplay…just fuck me" Ichigo begged.

Grimmjow grinned. "Prep?" he asked.

"FUCK ME" Ichigo demanded.

"Yes my goddess" Grimmjow teased.

Ichigo blushed at that but spread his legs eagerly. Grimmjow probed Ichigo's hole a few times, teasing the lustful oranget. Then he pushed into Ichigo all the way, savoring the long and deep moan that erupted from Ichigo's throat.

Grimmjow grinned. He pulled out of Ichigo before slamming back into his lover. He had a rough, bruising, fast, but pleasure paste. Ichigo was trying not to moan too loud but was failing. Grimmjow wanted those sounds anyway, so no matter how much Ichigo tried Grimmjow would make sure those sounds were loud and clear. Grimmjow grabbed and pumped Ichigo's hard length, enjoying the extra noise he got.

Ichigo came with a silent scream. Grimmjow came a few thrusts later, hitting the already bruised prostate as he bit possessively into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo was seeing stars from all the pleasure he had just went through and he was exhausted. Grimmjow was gentle as pulled out of his mate. "Love ya Ichi" he muttered.

"Love you too" Ichigo replied sleepily. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's closed eyelids and let the oranget fall sleep. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo and held the oranget close as he breathed in Ichigo's unique smell of chocolate and cinnamon. Then he let his eyes fall closed and he followed Ichigo to sleep.

Kuro walked down the hall. He walked over to a door and knocked, well banged on it. It took a minute but someone answered the door. "Kuro?" the smooth and normally calm voice of Aizen asked, confused before narrowing his icy brown eyes.

"Sosuke…we have some things to talk" Kuro stated, an evil smile playing upon his lips and his arms crossed over his chest.

This was going to be a long night.

**Thought about not posting for this like a week...but decided against it**

**Okay so I actually had something else planned for this, you learning a little bit about WHY Kuro went to Aizen and a bit of other fun filler...but I decided to do some sex since I sorta cheated you out of it in the beginning xD Ichigo is such a demanding uke**

**So what do you think will happen since the next chapter IS the last chapter (since I will probably submit in a few days...build up some tension and crap)...plus an eilogue that I am still writing ^^;**

**And why do YOU think Kuro went to Aizen's room...I had some hilarious theories myself**

**Kuro-This isn't one of those love hate realtionship...Aizen and I are NOT fucking dating**

**Me- Who's the writer here?**

**Kuro- ...well I guess I can't say no since he would be my bitch**

**Me- Totally *highfives Kuro***

**Okay it's NOT that, I promise...just one of the thing I thought about while writing this xD**

**Anyway review**


	11. Chapter 10: Unexcepted Savior

The next morning, it didn't take long for the gods to put two and two together. They quickly went to Ichigo's room to find Grimmjow and Ichigo asleep, curled up together. Despite the cute sight, the lovers were brutally ripped apart, dressed and dragged down to the execution room. They weren't going to kill Ichigo, but were going to make him watch. It would teach him to never do something like this again.

Shiro and the rest of the 'family' and friends were dragged down there too. Though Kuro wasn't in the group.

At the moment, Ichigo was trying to bury his head in Shiro's chest, he didn't want to watch. Grimmjow was being tied to the posts where he would be killed.

Barreling into the room came Kuro, he looked like he hadn't slept all night but was hyped up on caffeine. His hair was a mess, sticking up in random places and his golden eyes were wide and bright and the pupils outlined in red. "Wait, we have something to say" Kuro snapped.

"You can tell us in a little bit" Yamamoto sighed, like he was dealing with a child which technically Kuro was.

"No…you are going to listen to us NOW" Kuro growled.

"Who is 'we' and 'us'?" Yamamoto asked, annoyed with the orange haired Neko.

Kuro gestured at the door. "Me and So- err Aizen" Kuro replied, just as Aizen came in, walking in unlike Kuro who had ran in. He looked tired as well, but at least his hair was brushed and smoothed down.

Yamamoto was a bit shocked. It was common knowledge that Kuro hated Aizen with a burning passion even before the brown haired god had broken Ichigo's heart. Kuro had crossed his arms as he glared over at the old god. "Now may we speak or do you want us to write a document?" Kuro asked.

Yamamoto sighed, closing his eyes. "You may speak" he stated.

"Thank you" Kuro stated.

"Keep ALL comments to yourself till we are done speaking…thank you" Kuro growled. "Now to explain our point, you first need to listen to a short story" Kuro then stated.

"What does this-" Soi-fon started.

"Keep all comments to yourself till we are done speaking" Kuro interrupted.

Soi-fon scowled but went quiet. "I would tell the story but it makes more sense if Aizen tells it" Kuro added as he looked at the brown haired male.

The god of love nodded, letting his eyes fall closed as he started his story. "I will assume many of you remember Mai" Aizen stated.

The room was filled with nods and mutters. "The story starts with her…all of you probably remember how she and I pretty much lived here…but then one day she and I disappeared only for me to reappear a few years later?" Aizen continued.

Grimmjow blinked at the name Mai. That was his mom's name. How did Aizen know her? Then a memory from long ago surfaced in Grimmjow's mind.

_It was Grimmjow's 3__rd__ birthday. His mother, Mai had explained that his father was coming to see him. That alone made Grimmjow mad. He knew Mai had only invited the man because she wanted Grimmjow to know who his father was. He had faint memories of a brown haired man. He knew his father left Mai and him before he was even a year old. For that Grimmjow didn't want to meet the man. He rather never know the asshole. Grimmjow heard Mai call his father that so Grimmjow would call him that too._

_Grimmjow didn't really have many friends. He was aggressive and most parents kept their kids away from him. So his party was mostly his family; Mai, his uncle, aunt, cousin. The only friend he had was a 5 year old named Nnoitra who was at the moment complaining because he wanted the remote from Grimmjow's uncle. Grimmjow grinned as he watched the tall 5 year old try to climb his uncle to obtain the remote._

"_Grimmjow, could you come here for a minute" Mai called. Grimmjow turned and raced into the kitchen where his mother was. She was finishing up his cake. It was a deep blue with white icing to decorate it and a big black panther on top of it._

_Mai had an ocean colored shaggy pixie cut and sky blue eyes that sparkled every time Grimmjow was around. She was about 6'4 with lightly tanned long legs. She had 3 piercing in her right ear, a tongue piercing, and 2 eyebrow piercing on her left eyebrow. She almost always wore jeans and a t-shirt, and this day was no exception. _

_Grimmjow was happy that he looked like Mai and not his father. "Yeah Mai?" Grimmjow called. He always called his mother Mai, he liked it that way._

_Mai turned and kissed Grimmjow's forehead. "Today's gonna be a long day…you think you can live it?" Mai teased. Grimmjow giggled and nodded. "I need you to be nice to your father" Mai added._

_Grimmjow scowled. "No…he hurt you, he's an asshole" Grimmjow pouted._

_Mai laughed her light and cheerful laugh. "I know he is, honey but you can pretend to have manners…for me?" Mai asked._

"_Okay…but if Nnoitra teases me you have to beat him up for me" Grimmjow demanded._

"_I will make sure he knows that" Mai nodded as she wiped a bit of blue frosting over Grimmjow's cheek._

_Grimmjow squealed and backed up, though he was grinning a feral grin. The same one as his mom had._

_It was about a half hour later when the door was knocked on and Mai had gotten to get it. She came into the living room, a brown haired male following her. He had icy brown eyes. Upon seeing Grimmjow, the ice melted and he smiled softly._

_Grimmjow mentally scowled at the man but was going to pretend to have manners. Like Mai asked. "I'm Grimmjow…I will assume you are my dad" he stated, trying not to seem cold. But it wasn't a warm statement either._

_The brown haired man nodded. "I'm Sosuke Aizen, your father" the man replied as he kneeled next to Grimmjow._

"_I would say nice to meet you, but its bad manners to lie" Grimmjow stated._

_Aizen looked surprised at that statement. But he sighed and smiled anyhow. "It is bad manners to lie…thank you for telling the truth" Aizen replied._

Grimmjow finally zoned back in to see almost everyone was staring at him. He must have missed the story. But he knew it was probably explaining that Aizen was his father.

The bluenet glanced at Kuro, he was grinning and looking smugly at Yamamoto who was just shocked. Then the old man waved a hand and some people came to undo the ties that Grimmjow. As soon as Grimmjow was untied, he stood only to be knocked down again by Ichigo.

"Never would have thought Grimmjow to be Aizen's kid" Shiro chuckled, ruffling Kuro's hair. "Good job Kuro getting the ass to speak"

"It wasn't that hard actually…but thanks" Kuro replied.

"Whatcha mean?" Shiro asked.

"All Aizen really needed was a shove in the right direction…he does really cares for Grimmjow but he didn't know what to do about this" Kuro replied.

"Ah…so how did you figure out Grimmjow was Aizen's kid?" Shiro asked.

"Roses" Kuro stated.

"What?" Shiro blinked.

"Nevermind…we should probably stop them before they start in public" Kuro replied, stepping forward towards Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah" Shiro followed the oranget Neko.

**This is the final 'chapter' of the story...I have written the eilogue already but I am not giving it to you guys for a few days cuz I want this to sink in.**

**Bet no one except THIS. xD You guys might not believe this but Aizen is one of my fave characters, I love him...but he is like the perfect asshole so I normally use him as the 'bad guy'. But I decided probably about the same time I decided they was gonna be a family reunion (about a chapter in) that he was gonna be the good guy by the end even if he seemed like the bad guy for most of it...and this is how he turned out to be**

**And aww, Grimmjow is an adorable 3 year old xD**

**BTW if you remember Kuro mentioning Roses in chapter 8...well all gods have a certain scent that defines them...Roses is Aizen's smell and since Grimmjow is Aizen's son, he has a bit of a rose smell to him as well**

**Anyway review and I will give you the eilogue soon, bye ^^**


	12. Eilogue

It had been a little over 2 years since the almost execution day. Grimmjow and Ichigo's child, who they named Mai after Grimmjow's decreased mother was born happy and healthy, looking just like Grimmjow. Ichigo was also pregnant again much to everyone's surprise. Kuro, despite being only 17 was now in his first year of college studying music. He lived in a large apartment with Grimmjow, Ichigo, Mai, Kon, Shiro, and Gin. Hel and Pantera lived with the now married pair of Urahara and Shinji. Byakuya and Renji were happily expecting twins and Rukia was ready to spoil them. Shiro was fucking Gin at every possible time, trying to get their own bundle of joy.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had Kuro and Kon sit down in the living room on the couch. "Grimmjow asked me to marry him" Ichigo started.

"Grimm-daddy and mommy are getting married" Kon squealed.

Ichigo waited till Kon was done squealing before he continued. "And I wanted to ask you two what you think"

"You two should have done it 2 years ago" Kon stated.

Ichigo looked at Kuro. "He makes you happy so I don't really care" Kuro replied.

Ichigo frowned. He didn't want an 'I don't care' thing he wanted a yes or a no. Ichigo opened his mouth to question but Kuro continued. "Married is just a title…you two already have 3 kids with a 4th on the way and are closer and more loving to each other than most married couples"

"Translation…Kuro already accepted Grimmjow as family" Shiro chuckled from the hallway where he was only in jeans and his hair was plastered over his forehead from his shower.

"Technically he's been family since I turned him into a cat" Kuro shrugged.

"Awww Nii-san's going soft" Kon teased.

Kuro rolled his eyes. Then he stood. "Well I am guess since there's gonna be a wedding soon, I need to write a love song" Kuro teased his parents. Ichigo blushed and Grimmjow grinned. "Already got the perfect idea" Kuro added.

"How exactly do you write a love song if you aren't in love?" Shiro snorted.

Kuro started to blush. "Nii-san likes that cute boy who works at the ice cream place…why do you think he has had that strange urge for ice cream all the time recently?" Kon teased.

Kuro blushed harder. "Shut up Kon" Kuro growled.

"Why?" Kon asked innocently.

Kuro just scowled and started to leave the room. "I got to get ready for work" he muttered.

"He doesn't work for another 2 hours" Grimmjow noted.

"He needs his after breakfast snack, ice cream" Kon teased.

"SHUT UP KON" Kuro yelled from another room.

Shiro went and plopped on the couch with a chuckle. Kon took his position cuddled up to his other father-like figure with a humanoid purr. Shiro smirked at Ichigo and Grimmjow. "So when did he propose? And how?" Shiro asked dramatically.

Ichigo blushed. "Well after dinner last night, we went for a walk and we ended up on that bridge, you know the one where we 'died' at?" Ichigo stated.

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah"

"Well he proposed to me on the bridge…where we met" Ichigo finished, blushing a deep red.

Shiro laughed. "Awww, who knew the kitty was a romance." Shiro teased.

Grimmjow snorted. "Actually it wasn't my idea" Grimmjow replied.

Shiro and Ichigo looked surprised. "Grimm-daddy talked to me and Kuro last week about this…and Kuro gave the proposing idea" Kon giggled.

"He's quite a romantic kid" Grimmjow chuckled.

"I just know girls and betas better than you…my mom in specific" Kuro snorted as he came into the room. He had changed into his work uniform; he worked at an anime store because it gave him reason to not hide his Neko features.

"Bring me back some pocky" Kon called. "…And ask out your crush already," the oranget child added with a giggle.

Kuro stuck his tongue out at Kon and disappeared out the door with a short call back to them. "Love you guys!"

Ichigo sighed happily. He had a perfect family. He couldn't be happier. Plus he was going to be marring the man he loved. Life was happy than he had thought he could be. Life went up when Grimmjow came, even if it spiraled down for a short period he wouldn't have wanted it to play out any differently.

The oranget smirked, tilting his head up to his soon-to-be husband. "How many other romantic decisions did Kuro influence?" he asked.

"Any big one…" Grimmjow muttered, embarrassed.

Ichigo laughed. "Should I just write down what to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell no, I like surprising you…none of the ideas have gone completely right…don't you like the surprises of life?" Grimmjow teased.

Ichigo smiled. "Love them…they bought us together" Ichigo purred.

"Kuro and Aizen are the surprises of life?" Kon blinked.

Ichigo laughed. "no dear" Ichigo started.

"SHIRO I'M PREGNANT" Gin called as he raced into the room.

"That's the surprises of life" Ichigo stated before he broke down into laughter.

Life isn't fair or easy, it's full of twists and turns but life will always give you something irreplaceable and the happiness you thought you would never get. Life is the bitch that slaps you silly and then kisses you lovingly. Weather you love or hate life; life will always give you chances again and again to have it. And what it is, you don't know, but you want it and you will get it. That is life's promise.

**And this brings the story to a close...and the thing at the very end is kinda like Ichigo's final thoughts to end the story I guess**

**And I couldn't help myself...Kuro need to be embarrassed xD **

**Also the bridge is from the prouloge**

**Lastly...please take a moment to review and thank to all who had read and reviewed to this point**


	13. Sequel?

**okay so I am thinking about doing a sequel to Submissive God**

**What do you guys think? It's my most popular stories (at the moment 73 reviews) and it was a joy to write.**

**I'm asking about this now because I got an idea for a sequel...it's a more dark and twisty but it should be pretty fun to do**

**This is the longish summary for it:**

For everything in nature, there is its opposite. For every God, there is a tenebris Deus to match. Long ago, in the beginning years of the world, there was a war between the gods and the tenebris Deus. The gods won, but only barely while the tenebris Deus were banished to the depths of hell. They vowed revenge of their opposites. Now thousands of years later, the tenebris Deus are rising from hell to wage a new war.

Ichigo and Grimmjow have been happily married for 2 years now, their daughter Mai is now 5. Shiro and Gin's twins, a boy named Inu and a girl named Ino are 2 years old. Kuro has a boyfriend, one his family hasn't meet yet. But the peace has been shattered with the rise of the tenebris Deus. It seems Ichigo's death is important to the tenebris Deus' success. Yoru, Kuro's abnormal, 11 year old friend may be their key to salvation. And what could Kuro's seemingly innocent boyfriend have to do with the tenebris Deus?

**Anyone interested in this plot? If so, speak up...I might write the story**

**Kuro: What do you mean "And what could Kuro's seemingly innocent boyfriend have to do with the tenebris Deus?" You better not be planning to make him evil**

**Me: ...**

**Kuro: SIGERY**

**Yoru: Yayz I'm in the story =D**

**Ichigo: Why am I the only they want dead? *sad face***

**Please comment and tell me if the ideas any good ^^**

**EDIT: There is a sequel...it's called Foolish God-.net/s/7973483/1/Foolish_God Only one chapter so far but I hope you guys like it**


End file.
